Tales of the Abyss The Remix
by XKira.chanX
Summary: Twin sisters, Sammi and Tammi manage to make a big explosion and land themselves in Auldrant. Now what? AschxOC JadexOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Twin sisters, Sammi and Tammi are the complete opposite in accademics so when Sammi, the literature genius sneaks into Tammi's chemistry class she shows just how horrible she is at chemistry. She ends up mixing a batch of toxic gas that spreads throughout the area. The next thing the twins know they find themselves in the middle of Auldrant. Now what? (Me: This story actually has a full plot that doesn't show up until REALLY later. So, it's mostly just humor at the beginning and I try to not bore readers with just a complete re-write of the game. The main characters are still in it but it mainly focuses on the OCs just to take away from me retelling the story. I mean, if I just retell the story, how is that a fanfiction?)

Pairings: OCXJade OCXAsch

I finally got this rewritten. *sigh of relief* And it is a lot better than the original that I despised so much. For those of you who may not know, I posted this and the next three chapters to see if anyone thought it was decent because my friend said it was and I said it wasn't. We agreed to post what I had and see what kind of reaction I got from people. When it did well (much to my surprise), I decided to rewrite it. So yeah. It took me a while with going away to London to study for the summer and then coming back only for classes to start again... But I'm back!

* * *

Tales of the Abyss: Remixed

Chapter 1

_A group of seemingly mismatched warriors band together, thrown together only by fate, stand against a fearsome opponent, a dreaded hydra. The leader, a white haired boy with blazing blue eyes uses his fists against the beast in the front lines along with two girls, a tall short haired brunette dressed in blue knight's clothing armed with a bloody sword and a shorter girl with light blond hair almost to the color of snow in black fishnet leggings and top underneath her dark gothic short dress with combat boots wielding a pair of sai, trident shaped defensive weapons. _

_The mid distance fighters consist of two boys, one paler than death with jet black hair tied neatly to one side, a very calculating and calm expression on his face and the other tanned skin with wild fiery hair pointing in every direction including the gravity defying upward position throwing as many of his spears as he could at the monster._

_Lastly in the back stand the magic users, or rather the crystal eres users, casting both offensive and defensive eres. The first a brightly dressed girl in a yellow almost Chinese looking dress using a straw for casting and the second a man, easily the oldest in the bunch, with glasses wearing a skin tight orange shirt and black pants brandishing a 750lb hammer._

_They're efforts finally pay off as the hydra, weak and injured, drops to the ground breathing hard. "C'mon! We don't have much time before it regenerates! We have to hurry!" the white haired boy yells as he and the front line girls run deeper into the lair to find a damp stone room where a young girl with blond hair, blue eyes and a pink and brown flowery decorated outfit complete with a pink rose tiara lay on the ground unconscious._

"_Shirley!" the white haired boy cries rushing to her side._

"_Senel, get her and let's go! I don't want to be caught in here when the soldiers get back," says the gothic girl rolling her eyes in annoyance more then fear. _

_The boy named Senel gently places Shirley on his back and nods to the other signifying it's time to leave. Without wasting any of the precious time they have, the band of warriors retreated as fast as their legs can carry them back to the single town on the Legacy, a place called Werites Beacon._

_When they finally reach the town they dropped Senel and Shirley off at the hospital and head back to Will's, the eldest man with glasses, house where Grune waits._

"_I can't believe Shirley! She just had to go run off all by herself! She almost got us all killed!" the blond girl rants angrily throwing her arms up in frustration._

"_Tammi, calm down. She just wanted to help you get back to your world. It's not like she did this on purpose," Chloe, the knight, states in Shirley's defense. _

_Tammi rolls takes a deep breath and replies in a much calmer tone, "Yeah, I know. But like I've said so many times: I like it here! I'd rather stay on the Legacy! And I don't want any favors done for me! I can handle myself!"_

"_Okay, okay, we get the point. I think it's time for a girls-only talk," Norma, the brightly yellow dressed girl says turning to the remaining three guys. "Teach, Red, JJ, shoo! Shoo!" she continues with Will (aka Teach), Moses the red haired bandit (aka Red), and Jay exiting, each showing their own way of being annoyed._

_Norma then proceeds to drag Tammi, Chloe and Grune into a small circle. "Ok, now that the guys are gone...spill!" she says sharply to the purple haired girl in front of her._

_The only reaction Tammi shows is one of confusion. "Um...spill about what?"_

_Rolling her chocolaty eyes, Norma states like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "You know, about why you want to stay! It has to be a guy, right? And the only guys you've spent any time with that are around your age are Senny, JJ and Red. So who is it that you like so much it would make you want to stay?"_

_Stunned, Tammi replies almost shaking in her voice, "N-no, it's nothing like that! I just like using eres and my occupation here! I would never be able to fight like I do in my world. Actually, I'd be stuck in an office all day once I'm done being stuck in a classroom. I swear! Guys are the furthest thing from my mind!"_

"_Fine Dark, if you don't want to tell us then say so. You don't have to make up something," Norma replies calling Tammi by the nickname she received from her gothic attire. "But at least tell me, what, is the answer to this problem?" The sound of Norma's voice changes to another's, an angry sounding woman._

_"Huh?" Tammi stumbles out._

"Answer the question Miss Paterson. What is the answer to this equation?" The teacher, as Tammi finally notices, is rather upset. Was she supposed to be working out a problem?

The blond haired girl looks to the board and does a quick calculation in her head. "Pi over four, Ms. Parry," she says, looking down at her notes to doodle. This is why she hated math. Her teacher was annoying. She wished she could have the teacher she had last year who was loads of fun and didn't make the class seem like a boot camp.

Ms. Parry looks at the board as well then sighs annoyed. "That's correct. Now---" Once again, Tammi zones out, this time she decides to at least make it look like she's taking notes by making random drawings in her notebook until the bell finally rings.

Quickly she packs up her books and heads for the door so Ms. Parry can't stop to lecture her again. It's not like she zones out all the time, just in math class. It's both boring and easy. So why shouldn't she?

Once she reaches the cafeteria she finds her twin sister, Sammi, who looks almost exactly like her except with short hair. The two maybe twins but when it comes to academics they're completely different. Sammi is an ace at literature and Tammi prefers math and sciences.

Tammi smiles evilly when she sees her sister engrossed in a thick book. "Boo!" She half-way shouts, making Sammi jump.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Sammi shouts back. "Or no more help for you in lit!"

Tammi rolls her eyes, knowing that her sister isn't serious. "Sure. Oh, did you ever beat that boss this morning?"

"In Phantom Hourglass? No...I almost did but an administrator came in so I had to turn it off," she sighs.

"That sucks....Oh crap! I just remembered I have a quiz in chemistry today!" Tammi shrieks, grabbing her packed lunch and her backpack. "I'll see you after school."

* * *

After school the girls finally have a chance to rest before starting their homework so they go through the fridge, pulling out a package of strawberries and plop themselves on the floor in front of the T.V..

"NCIS, ok?" Tammi asks. Sammi nods, grabbing another strawberry. "Oh, and seeing Abby reminds me! You know that experiment that I told you about? The one only the AP classes[1] get to do? I found out that's tomorrow."

"Really? Ok, don't be surprised when I sneak in. Hehehe..." Sammi replies beginning to giggle evilly.

Tammi rolls her eyes and decides to ignore her sister's comment. "Hey, can we play Tales of Legendia after this episode is over?" she asks as soon as a commercial comes on.

"But I wanna play Zelda!" Sammi protests. The two stare at each other for a minute and then sigh. "Tales of the Abyss?" the short haired twin suggests as usual when they can't agree which one of their obsessions to play.

"Sammi! Tammi!" the girls' mother calls as soon as the front door slams open, "We're going to the mall so take a break from whatever you're doing. I'm sure it's not homework anyway."

The twins roll their eyes in unison. Their mom is weirder than they are. They turn off the T.V. and put the strawberries back in the fridge before heading to the door where their mom is still waiting. Knowing their mom, this is not going to be a short trip.

* * *

[1] AP class = Advanced Placement classes that have a special test at the end. If you pass this test you can get college credit. It might be called other names in other states in the US and in other countries.

Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Kira: Here's the second chappy! Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 2

Tammi and Sammi arrive at school tired from their mom's shopping spree. She had kept them out later than any normal parent should and then laughed when she realized they had school.

Tammi was half asleep for most of her classes until it came to her final class of the day: AP Chemistry. She had been looking forward to this experiment for the entire school year. Apparently, this year is the first to be allowed to do the experiment and it's only the AP classes.

She walks into her class and sits next to her normal lab partner and chorus fanatic, Ty. The two girls talk quietly until the bell rings. "Ok, it's time to quiet down. The bell has rung," Ms. Amathy says, "If you paid any attention last class you'll remember that today we're doing a lab. Now I want you to pay close attention to the directions. The lab we're doing today is extremely dangerous and the school is requiring full body suits, which is why only the advanced classes are allowed to take part."

The teacher continues to explain the instructions, which the students are supposed to be writing down but Tammi is so tired that she can't concentrate on it and partially nods off.

"Now, in an organized and quiet fashion I'd like you to follow me to the tent," orders leading the class out the door and down the hallways of the school.

* * *

Right before the last block of the day, Sammi sneaks around the halls looking for Tammi's class. Tammi thought she was joking when she said that she was going to sneak into her class. She's in for a big surprised.

After a while of dodging administrators and teachers, she catches sight of her sister and Ty, the girl that comes over to work on chemistry projects sometimes. Pretending to be a ninja, Sammi sneaks up behind the two stragglers. "HI!" she yells in between them.

Tammi and Ty look over to Sammi. "What are you doing?" Tammi asks, not amused.

"I told you I was going to sneak into your class!" Sammi says as if it's obvious.

Ty smiles. "Cool. That means we get extra help!"

Tammi looks at them with a deadpan look. "Do you know how bad she is with chemistry?"

When they finally reach the tent, the teacher lets them all choose a table and start the experiment. Somehow, she doesn't notice the extra student; there's the advantage of large classes, after getting on the suits.

"Uh...What exactly are we doing?" Tammi asks, now realizing that she totally missed the instructions.

Ty shrugs. "Hmmm...I really wasn't paying attention to her. I was busy with my cat drawing."

"Ooh! I know!" Sammi says happily reaching for various beakers and vials of liquid.

As soon as Tammi realizes her sister had already mixed four of the ten liquids, she hastily grabs her sister and holds her back. "Sammi! You can't just start throwing chemicals together! You have to measure them and follow instructions!"

Sammi seems to take slight offense to Tammi's statement, "I know that. I'm not _that_ bad at science and I did measure them!"

Tammi raises an eyebrow and slowly releases the older twin but remains suspicious. "Really? And how exactly did you measure them? Or even know how much to measure out. You weren't even in class when she was giving the instructions!"

"Instinct!" she yells proudly returning to the table in order to throw more chemicals into the large beaker and then heat it on a hot tray.

"This isn't good...is it?" Ty questions watching Sammi play chemist.

"Nope."

Ty sighs, "I'll go get the teacher."

While Ty walks off Tammi pulls her sister away from the table again and makes sure she doesn't touch anything else.

When the teacher and Ty return, Ms. Amathy gasps at the dark foaming liquid. "What did you do?! Class, evacuate the area immediately!" she screams.

"Damn..." Tammi whispers almost incoherently not knowing what else to say about her twin's inept abilities with chemicals.

The twin girls remain in their spots in utter awe at Sammi's creation as it begins to grow until they manage to awaken from their mesmerized state only to become conscious of the fact that they are alone in the large tent with Ty calls for them to hurry at the exit.

Unfortunately, the dangerous gas had spread significantly and Sammi and Tammi begin to feel light headed. In their eyes the entire event becomes more and more dream-like until a sharp electric shock courses through their bodies, rendering them unconscious.

Sammi slowly opens her eyes, her hand reaching to rub her head only to find that she has the baggy yellow body suit on. Slowly she moves to a sitting position and looks at her surroundings, not really liking that it doesn't look like they're still in the tent.

The only good thing seems to be her sister is with her, even if she's unconscious at the moment. Other than that, they have no idea where they are or how they got there. Did they die? That would suck.

"Tammi! Wake up!" Sammi says shaking the other twin. "Grrrr! Wake up! We have a problem and you're sleeping!" she nearly shouts but calms down when Tammi begins showing signs of waking.

Tammi sits up, rubbing the back of her head and glares at Sammi. "I told you not to mix those chemicals like that. Now my head is killing me."

"Oh, be quiet! We have bigger problems!" Sammi says, motioning to the surroundings.

The younger twin looks around, taking notes of everything. First, sludge and lots of it. Second, there's purple mist everywhere. And third, they're right outside of a door on a metal dock. So it's either, jump in the sludge or run inside. "Wait a second..." Tammi mumbles, "This looks like Yulia City. The outside of it, at least..."

"You think so too? Good. I thought I was going crazy," Sammi laughs. "Can we take off the suits? They're annoying."

Tammi ponders it over for a second and then nods. "Yeah, but we should throw them into the sludge. That way no one will find them."

Sammi nods, taking off the annoying layer of yellow rubber. Tammi also strips herself of the suit. When they're finished they throw them off the ledge and watch them sink.

When they look back at each other they realize another problem. "What are we going to do about our clothes?" Sammi asks not liking the only idea she can come up with.

"Shit. I can't believe I'm suggesting this but I think we're going to have to steal some new ones," Tammi says.

"I was hoping you had a different idea," Sammi sighs. "Ok. It's better than getting killed by the psycho 'we must follow the score!' people who would freak out over a couple of new visitors not in the score."

"Well, if this really IS Yulia City. But either way we need to blend in."

The two crack the door open enough for them to slip in and then they begin to sneak around the less populated areas until they find a bag sitting by itself. They shrug off the reason why it might be sitting by itself; it has clothes in it!

Quickly they head the direction of where they guess Yulia's Road is. And after about an hour of sneaking around (and getting lost) they find the road. Before they try to operate it, they open the bag and pull out two plain brown dresses.

"Do these people wear anything but brown?" Tammi asks, sliding the dress over her head.

"Apparently not!" Sammi replies already dressed and stuffing her and her sister's Earth cloths in the bag along with the other clothes in there. "Ok, I'm done."

Tammi moves to the wall and looks to find anything that looks to trigger the mechanism. "Ah! Here we go! I think..."

"You think?" Ignoring Sammi, Tammi pulls the switch and a bright light glows, sending them to the outerlands, a much more dangerous place.

* * *

Review please! Or there shall be slower updates since reviews give me inspiration. Unlike my candy which is SUPPOSED to help. Grrrrrr....Uh...yeah, don't ask. Candy usually helps but it hasn't for this story for some reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Kira: Hi! Chapter three! Weeee!

* * *

Chapter 3

The two girls walk through the spring slowly, trying not to attract any monsters. As soon as they were transported they both realized neither of them remembered the place very well so they decided they would just have to wander until they found the exit.

"Sammi, I don't like this place..." Tammi states, looking over the side of the narrow rock bridge.

"As long as we can avoid the monsters, we'll be ok," Sammi assures her younger sister behind her.

"Well, yeah, that too. But I'm more worried about falling. I hate heights..."

"Oh...Don't worry! The ground will break your fall!" Sammi smiles and carries on, with her sister laughing behind her.

"Because that won't hurt or anything."

"Of course not."

A minute of quiet save for the dripping of water within the cavern passes before Tammi breaks the silence again. "Uh...what are we going to do when we get out of here?"

Sammi shrugs, going down the winding path. "I donno. Go to the closest town?"

Tammi nods. "I guess if we find a road or a river or something..." she starts mumbling to herself.

The older twin just ignores her as the press forward until they pass under an archway when the two hear a thud behind them. Not really wanting to know what's behind them, they turn around just enough to see anyway. Both of the girls go wide eyed and let out a scream, running as soon as they see the giant crab that fell from above.

"AAAAAHHHH!!! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!!!" Sammi shouts while her sister just screams profanities at the top of her lungs.

They hear a male voice and something that sounds like two hard surfaces colliding before a sickening cracking noise. Sammi and Tammi look at each other for a brief second when they hear nothing chasing them anymore but continue running just in case.

"Hey! Stop right there!" the male voice behind them yells.

The twins reluctantly obey, slowly turning around to face the one that ordered them, only to get a close up view of the tip of a black blade. When they look at the owner of the weapon they have to hold in their nervous gasps. Asch the Bloody. Not the most friendly guy in Auldrant.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asks with a stern glare. Neither of the girls answer; instead they just look at each other with confused looks hoping the other has some brilliant idea. "Answer me! Or should I cut you down right now?" he threatens.

"Uh...h-hi....?" the girls finally stumble out in unison, earning a brief odd look from Asch (and immediately feeling retarded after it comes out).

"Answer my question, you idiots," he demands, completely annoyed by now.

"Sammi."

"Tammi."

"What are you doing here?! Who sent you?!" the former royal continues interrogating them, still pointing his sword at them. Did he really think that was helping their thought process?

"Um...No one?" Sammi says, "We came here for...uh...for vacation! That's it!"

Tammi notices Asch looks even more pissed than before. "Yeah, we like geology so we wanted to see these springs!" she adds hoping that it makes it a little more believable (even if not by much).

"Stop lying! Tell me what you're doing here, now!" he shouts, the two having completely pissed him off.

Sammi sighs, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine, fine. We're run-aways from Yulia City. Happy?"

Finally, Asch seems satisfied with their answer and sheaths his sword. "Yulia City? Hmph. You should go back. The Outer Lands aren't somewhere people like you should be wondering around."

"We sorta can't go back..." Tammi says.

Asch scoffs and turns away. "Do what you want but you can only blame yourselves when you get killed."

Sammi and Tammi watch him walk ahead. "Let's follow him," Sammi suggests in a quiet voice, and Tammi nods in agreement.

The twins dodge behind another large rock wondering how much longer it'll be until they reach the end of the wet, dreary cavern. They stare at the back of the knight when suddenly he stops walking.

"Come out. You're not fooling me."

The twins slowly emerge from their hiding spot, dismayed that their plan of letting him lead them out of the cavern failed.

"Why are you following me?" he asks in a stern tone, still not even bothering to look at him.

"We don't know how to get out of here..." Tammi admits.

"Hn. Idiots. I won't wait for you if you fall behind." Asch turns and begins walking down the damp path to the mouth of the cave.

The girls run to catch up to him, not wanting another monster to attack them again. It takes almost another hour to get outside because, as the girls decided, Asch is a monster magnet. They decided to stay with him though, because if they did run into another monster they couldn't fight it and they have no idea where they're going.

Happy to be outside, the girls breathe in the fresh air of the outer lands. It's so much more enjoyable than back on Earth with its lack of pollution.

In the brighter light, Sammi sees how shiny Asch's hair actually is and knows that she needs to touch it. How can she not? It looks so soft! Slowly she sneaks closer to the knight and reaches out her hand.

Tammi notices her sister and realizes even if she tries, she won't be able to stop her from making the stupid mistake. So instead the long haired twin just watches the outcome as Sammi yanks on Asch's long red hair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yells trying to get Sammi to let go.

"B-but! Your hair! It's so pretty!" Sammi protests as she finally releases the formal noble's locks.

"Shouldn't you be leaving now?" Asch questions glaring at the short haired twin.

"Uh...We have no idea where we're going," Sammi answers.

Asch continues glaring at them. "Did you think about anything before you left?!"

"Not really. We didn't have the chance," Tammi says.

"Hn," Asch scoffs, "Follow the river until you get to a path. Cross the bridge and keep following the path until you reach Daath."

"Huh?"

"I'll be back in Daath in a couple of days. You can get work at the cathedral if I ask them for you," the red head informs.

"You'd do that for us?" Tammi asks amazed that he is actually doing something nice for them. He must be sick.

"If I don't, you'll continue following me and I can't have pathetic weaklings like you coming with me."

Tammi and Sammi sigh. No wonder he was being nice; he wants to get rid of them. It doesn't make it any less creepy though.

Asch continues, "I would suggest you start walking so you get there before the sun sets. More monsters are nocturnal and no one will be there to save you."

"Great," Sammi mumbles and then whispers to Tammi, "With our sense of direction, we're going to get lost and get eaten."

Tammi nods in agreement. Noticing Asch beginning to walk away. "Hey, um... You didn't tell us your name!" she yells. If he doesn't tell them his name now, they might mindlessly use it later and he finds out that they already knew it.

"It's Asch."

"Ok! Thanks for helping us, Asch. We'll see you later!" Tammi waves.

Sammi also waves. "Bye pretty-haired guy!" She turns to her sister, "Ok, on to Daath!"

* * *

Reviews are food for my plot bunny! :D You don't want him to go hungery right?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Taaaaaammiiiiii! Why do we have to walk all the way to Daath? I hate walking," Sammi complains, wiping the beads of sweat off her forehead.

"Because we don't have gald," Tammi answers as they finally walk through the pass on the large hill overlooking Daath. "Look, we're almost there!"

The city is even more amazing than either of the girls expected with the great pillars arching over to meet at a miniature cathedral above the other buildings. "It's pretty!" Sammi's eyes light up at the site.

Tammi nods in agreement. "Yeah, it is...Why don't we take a break? We have been walking a while."

"Yes! Please!" Sammi plops down on the ground, her legs killing her from all the walking they've done in the past who know how many hours. "Do you have any food? I'm hungry."

"You're kidding right? When would I have gotten food?" Tammi asks tiredly also sitting down and plopping the bag beside her.

Sammi shrugs. "I don't know. I just figured I'd ask."

Footsteps call the attentions of the girls away from their conversation. They look over to see a pair of travelers, Fon Master Ion and Fon Master Guardian Anise, whom they recognize as soon as the two come into sight. Immediately, Tammi grabs Sammi in an effort to keep her twin from hugging Ion to death and blowing their cover. Sammi had always thought of Ion as a cute little pet and seeing him in person doesn't seem to be helping.

"Don't you dare!" Tammi whispers sternly referring to the green haired boy walking up.

"You never let me have any fun!"

The long haired blond rolls her eyes.

"Excuse me," Ion interrupts, "Would you mind if we rest here too?"

"Go right ahead. I'm Tammi and this is my sister Sammi." She keeps a firm grasp on Sammi, smiling and pretending there is absolutely nothing wrong.

"Are you ok?" Anise questions to the struggling short haired blond.

"I would be if Tammi would let go. I promise I won't! Happy?" Sammi says. Tammi sighs and lets go of her sister's arm.

"Are you headed to Daath?" Ion asks in his adorable tone, making both girls have to hold back their squeals.

The twins nod. "We're job hunting!!!" Sammi shouts.

"A guy named Asch said he would help us get job in Daath when he gets back in a couple of days," Tammi adds.

"Asch? As in the God General Asch the Bloody?" Anise questions.

Sammi and Tammi pretend to be confused then shrug. "Maybe?"

"How do you know Asch?" Ion asks.

"We met him in Aramis Springs!" Sammi smiles, obviously having an energy-boost.

"Aramis Springs? What were you doing there? That place is dangerous," Anise states.

"Uh...it's sorta complicated. Hey, you know, you guys never introduced yourselves!" Tammi says wanting to change the subject.

Anise takes care of the introductions, "Oh, whoops! Sorry! I'm Fon Master Guardian Anise Tatlin and this is Fon Master Ion."

"Nice to meet you!" Sammi replies.

"If you're the Fon Master, then I guess it's better to tell you. We're run-aways from Yulia City," Tammi explains quickly.

"I've never heard of that place. Have you, Ion?" Anise questions suspiciously.

Ion simply ignores his guardian and replies to the girls with another of his absurdly adorable smiles, "Then that's why you're looking for a job? Why don't you stay at the cathedral? We can certainly find something for you to do there."

"REALLY?! YAY!" Sammi yells happily until she realizes once again that she will actually have to do work.

Ion laughs softly at her excitement. "Why don't we get going? We still have to hike down this hill and it's almost sundown."

Sammi and Tammi get up from their spots on the ground and follow Ion down the path until they reach the cathedral in Daath.

"Maestro Tritheim, do you think you could find work for these two? They also need a place to stay. Asch said he would recommend them once he gets back to Daath," Ion explains to the priest.

"Of course! Anything for the Fon Master and his friends!" the Maestro smiles largely, directing the girls to follow him. Sammi and Tammi wave to Ion and Anise, and follow Tritheim to a room filled with a few soldiers practicing fighting. The girls realize the place is for training new recruits. Crap.

"Marie, can you come here for a moment please?" Tritheim calls.

The head trainer, a woman with deep black hair pulled back into a tight pony tail walks over. "Yes Maestro Tritheim?"

"These are friends of the Fon Master and God General Asch. The Fon Master specifically asked to give them a job and shelter here. I will leave them in your care," he briefs to the woman.

She smiles at the girls and nods. "Of course. I will take good care of them."

"Good. Take care. I must return to work." Tritheim leaves the room, the twins both feeling out of place.

"Why don't we get started with a tour? Then we can get you in uniform and start you with some simple tasks. How does that sound?" Marie asks the girls, turning back to the recruits. "Keep practicing that form until it's time for your break. I'll return shortly."

After Marie shows the twins around some she makes them show her how much skill they have in sword fighting. Needless to say, next to none. Marie instructs them on a few of the basics and informs them that they'll have to work hard to catch up to the other recruits.

When dinner starts the girls stare at their food not knowing what it is or how to eat it. They cautiously eat like the others do and eat with their hands. Then they hurry to their newly assigned room before anyone could notice that they were weirded out by the food.

"I can't believe we're going to have to go through training every day! This sucks!" Sammi says plopping on her bed.

Tammi nods. "I know. And that food was kinda scary. I'm not even sure what we were eating."

"Yeah, it's even stranger than mom's cooking!"

An awkward dreary silence fills the room as they finally realize that they really were stuck in Auldrant and that seeing their mom and friends again may not be possible. "Tammi, what are we going to do? We don't even know how we got here so how are we supposed to try and get back?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe...we should tell Ion about Earth. I mean, I'm sure he could help us and I think he would understand....maybe? I don't know."

"I think that's a good idea. He could help us with finding out how we got here or how we could get back. But it would also be even worse if he doesn't believe us." The girls look at each other and sigh. "But it's worth the risk, right?"

A knock on their door interrupts them and Tammi goes over to answer it. When she opens it, she sees Ion standing in the door way and lets him in.

"Ion! You have perfect timing! We were just talking about you!" Tammi says smiling and shutting the door after he enters.

"Yep! We have something really important to tell you," Sammi adds.

"Actually, I have something I need to talk to you about as well. It's very important. I tried having your scores read but nothing happened," Ion explains.

Sammi nods. "Yeah...about that...That's what we wanted to talk to you about. We're not really from...uh...around here." Ion looks at them confused not really sure about what Sammi is talking about. "We're from a world called Earth where we don't have a score. That's why we can't have a score read for us. We just woke up here after an incident at our school," Sammi continues, rewording her last statement.

"Another world...I wonder if it's the same one..." Ion mumbles thoughtfully. "How is it that you know about Yulia City then? Or of the title of Fon Master?"

"We have a fictional story in our world. When we woke up we thought the place looked like Yulia City but we weren't sure until we ran into Asch," Tammi says getting a little nervous about telling him now.

"So Asch is a character in this story from your homeland?" Ion inquires. Both the girls nod and the room falls into silence momentarily. "We'll just have to keep this between us. As long as neither of you have someone read the score for you, it should be fine. Although..." The twins look at the boy as he seems to be thinking hard. "There's a requirement for all new recruits to have a physical and a few blood tests done. Perhaps I should come with you to make sure nothing is leaked out."

Sammi and Tammi shutter at the thought of that. Mohs is scary when it comes to the score. Knowing him, he would see their existence as defying the score, their punishment being death. Thank goodness Ion was there to protect them so he couldn't do anything openly, even if he does find out.

"I'll come and get you tomorrow but right now I have to get back to work. Anise is waiting for me," Ion says bringing them out of their thoughts. "Good night."

"Bye!" the girls wave and lock the door behind him. Maybe being stuck in this world wouldn't be so bad since Ion is there to help them.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: OMG! I'm alive! And updating! *gasp* Yeah, I know it took me a while to get this written but I had some major issues with it. And it doesn't help that I haven't had a break from school since January. The week my finals were over in the US (actually, a couple of days before the semester technically ended) I flew out to Germany for my summer semester. Luckily, I only have a short essay and a test and then I get almost three months off before I have to fly off to Japan for fall semester. And due to all this, I haven't been able to play TotA at all.

**Leaf-chan: Ich verstande. :D Ich habe Familie, wer aus Österreich kommt (aber mehr kommt aus Süddeutschland).**** Dein Englisch muss sehr gut sein, ob du meine Geschichte lessen kannst. ****Eine Fruendin und ich wollen ein paar Geschichten auf Deutsch schreiben. Ich muss mein Deutsch benutzen, wenn ich nicht mehr in Deutschland bin. Und vielen Dank!  
**

**To all other reviewers: Thank you so much for all the encouragement. And I'm sorry I can't write something for each of you personally like I did for Leaf-chan but I'm pressed for time at the moment. I hope that I can get more written soon since I'll be back in the US in less than a week where my PS2 and my copy of Tales of the Abyss are.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

"I'm astonished!" the doctor exclaims to the girls and Ion, "There hasn't been a case of Andynamofononia in at least a century! And now we have two full cases of it! This will be a great discovery for the medical community."

"I'm sorry but we must keep their situation a secret," Ion explains to the doctor whose facial expression drops.

"What exactly does that mean anyway?" Sammi asks referring back to their diagnosis as her and her sister sit on a medical cot in the doctor's office.

The doctor turns his attention to the twins. "It means you have no fonons in your blood stream. Don't worry. We can fix it with only a small dose of a seventh fonist's blood."

"Then we'll use my blood. We don't need anyone else getting involved," the green haired boy states.

"Wait, Ion. I don't think that's a good idea. You're anemic enough as it is," Tammi says.

"Don't worry. We only need to take a small amount for both of you. He won't even notice it's gone," the doctor replies.

"Are you sure?" Sammi asks. The doctor nods.

"Ok. As long as Ion will be alright," Tammi finally agrees though still a little reluctant.

The doctor calls a nurse who takes Ion into another room and then returns a few minutes later holding two syringes and no Fon Master in sight.

"Please come with sit in this chair please," she says to Sammi.

"Why do I need to get a shot? This is stupid," Sammi whines sitting in the chair.

The nurse takes Sammi's arm, tying a piece of elastic around it and tells her to make a fist then release as she slides the needle into her arm. Sammi keeps her eyes averted. After all the blood has gone into Sammi's vain, the nurse slowly takes the needle out and replaces it with a cotton ball and a piece of tape. Meanwhile, the doctor continues writing in his spot in the corner of the room.

"Alright, we're done. Why don't you switch places with your sister?" the nurse instructs.

"Uh... Where's Ion?" Sammi questions, letting her sister take her place in the chair.

"He's resting in the other room."

"I thought you said that taking the blood wouldn't do anything to him," Tammi says, obviously annoyed.

The nurse smiles and prepares the long haired twin's shot. "Oh that's not it. He doesn't do well with needles."

"Oh...um...ok." Tammi watches the needle with a bored expression.

"Ok. We're done," the nurse says finishing up with the cotton ball and tape like before. She heads to the door, "I'll go get the Fon Master."

"You two did well. You might want to take it easy for a little while, though. Since we haven't had a case like yours in a very long time, we don't know how the treatment affects the patients. Understand?" the doctor warns. The twins nod and the doctor escorts them to where Ion and the nurse are.

When the girls see Ion they run over and hug him, thanking him repeatedly. He smiles and takes them back to the order head quarters. But they have to wonder about the blood type thing. Does that even matter here?

Ion walks the girls back to their room and returns to his work, giving them orders to lay in bed for the rest of today. They really wanted to go out and explore the town but since that may cause trouble for Ion they decided against doing so. Instead, they sit in their room bored out of their minds.

"Hey, Sammi, I was thinking."

"That's new," Sammi cuts off, laughing and receiving a glare from her sister.

"Haha, very funny. Anyway, did Ion seem a little...well, did it seem that Ion wasn't all that shocked to you when we told him about where we're from?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it. Maybe we should ask him about it later. If we remember, that is," she shrugs. A silence takes over the room and the girls simply stare at the ceiling for what seems like forever before Sammi speaks up again. "Do you think Ty is ok?"

Tammi shrugs. "Who knows. I mean, the chemical explosion was pretty big and honestly, people probably think that we're..." she stops, not being able to say it. "Oh...shit..."

"Poor mom...Urgh! This is so stupid! Stupid chemicals. Why'd the school allow an experiment that dangerous anyway?" Sammi fumes. Tammi holds herself back from stating that it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't mixed the chemicals randomly. The last thing they need is to get into a fight. Another solemn silence fills the room before Sammi speaks again. "So...since we're stuck here...do you think it would be ok to mess a few things up from what's supposed to happen? I mean, we could really save some lives."

"Yeah...I think that's a good idea. At least then we can feel like we've done something other than just mope around."

"Ok! Sammi and Tammi, secret knights of Auldrant!" Sammi practically shouts while striking the "We can do it!" pose from the World War II posters.

Tammi laughs, feeling that even though she was stuck in another world, at least she had her crazy sister to lighten the mood. If they didn't make jokes now, they really would have a huge mental break down.

After a few days of rest, Ion takes them back to the doctor who gives them the okay to begin training again. The two aren't all that thrilled about having to work out that much but they give their best efforts into becoming better fighters. Two weeks later, they get a notice that Asch is back from wherever he went and that Ion wanted Asch and the girls to meet in his office later that afternoon.

The two girls walk over to the area where the glyph is in an attempt to be early so they could speak with Ion prior to the meeting with Asch. They look around a few minutes wondering if this glyph was anything like the one in Yulia City but then realize that only the Fon Master and Fon Master Guardian could use the stupid thing. Instead of heading back to their room, they decide to just wait.

Twenty minutes later (though it seemed much longer), they hear the familiar voices of Anise and Ion walking into the room. The twins jump up and run over to them.

Ion turns to his guardian after they exchange greetings. "Anise, why don't you go check up on your parents? I know you would like to visit with them."

Anise nods, glaring slightly at the girls. They note that she obviously is suspicious of them, not that they really blame her. They did come out of no where from a city she had never heard of and then took away the attention of the Fon Master. "I'll come back soon though, okay? Try not to miss me too much!"

As she runs off, Ion turns his attention back to the two girls. "Let's go up to the room." The girls nod, following him as he activates the glyph, now starting to feel a little nervous of bringing up the subject they want to talk to him about. Before they even realize it, they enter his office and take seats.

"Ion, we wanted to ask you about something before Asch gets here," Tammi starts out.

"What is it?"

"You didn't seem all that surprised that we're...well, not from Auldrant. And you didn't think we were crazy. Why? Not that we're complaining or anything," Sammi explains.

"Yeah, it just seemed a little...odd."

Ion laughs slightly. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"But-" Sammi starts but is cut off by a ringing that makes both girls jump from the unexpected noise.

"That's probably Asch. I'll return in a minute."

Ion leaves the room and the twins look to each other. "Did you know that they had door bells?" Sammi asks. Tammi shakes her head.

A minute or two later, Ion walks back through the door with a very pissed looking Asch. Then again, when does he not look pissed? Tammi gets up from her chair and moves to sit in the seat with her sister so Asch could sit down (and hopefully not have as much to be upset about).

"Asch, I would like you to take on training Sammi and Tammi. They have a unique situation and since I can't always be around, I would like you to look after them as well."

The sisters stare at Ion in disbelief. Being trained by Asch? They had enough of a hard time keeping up with the normal training for new recruits. Ion maybe adorable but they have to wonder about his sanity.

Asch just scoffs. "They should go through training like all the new recruits. I don't have time to worry about such weaklings."

Raising her hand as if she's still in class, Tammi makes a comment, "I have to agree with Asch. I'm not sure we could keep up with training from a God General. Actually, I'm sure we can't."

"Yeah, the new recruit training was hard enough!" Sammi adds.

"I know it might be difficult but I'm sure you can handle it," Ion smiles sweetly.

Sammi and Tammi frown, starting to wonder if Ion realizes that they can't say no to his cuteness. "Ok..." the girls mumble in unison.

"Tell me, why should I listen to you're orders. You may be the Fon Master but you aren't the one I take orders from," Asch states.

"I won't be around Daath all the time and I would be worried if Mohs finds out about them while I'm not here. And you're the only one that I feel would take care of them. Please Asch?" Now it makes sense! The reason Ion didn't think they were crazy is because he's already lost it. Asch isn't exactly the best to go to when in need of taking care of other life forms.

The red head scoffs, "Fine. But if they can't keep up then they get left behind."

The girls flinch at the thought of being stuck with Asch for who knows how long. They were hoping he would hold out against Ion but he too fell to the adorable kid (not that they would ever hear him admit that). This isn't going to turn out well; they just know it.

* * *

Please leave reviews if you have the time. ;D Until next time~


End file.
